


The Coolest Thing Ever

by egosoffire



Series: Ben and Poe -- Young Love. [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Part 2 in a series of drabbles/ficlets about the pre-canon relationship between Ben Solo and Poe Dameron.Ben was eight years old when he realized he was in love with Poe.





	The Coolest Thing Ever

Ben was eight years old when he realized that he was in love with Poe Dameron. They had been playing in the woodlands behind Poe’s home, when the mischievous older boy had asked him a question. The question was, “do you trust me?” 

“What?” Ben had replied, confused. “Of course I trust you.” 

“See that tree?” Poe pointed to a tree across the woods, one of the brilliant, breathtakingly tall trees that grew all across the moon. It was far too tall for even the most daring boys to climb. All the way up the tree were small branches, and several larger ones.  “There’s a branch, about a fourth of the way up, a big one.”

“I see it.” 

“Do you want to climb up there?” Poe asked, his voice quiet, probably in case his father, or anyone who might alert his father was nearby. “I did it once, a long time ago. It’s really cool up there. You can see so much.”

Ben hesitated for a moment, then decided it would be okay. He was a bit nervous, because it was a long way to fall, but he trusted in his own abilities, and even more importantly, he trusted in Poe. So, he nodded. 

“Okay.” 

It took a little while to climb the tree. Poe was fast, but had to slow down to help Ben climb. They got up to the branch and Ben slid backwards along it, finding a good seat where he could support himself with both of his hands. 

The view made his heart beat fast in his ears. The entire moon was spread out in front of them. The lights from the ships in the sky seemed to sparkle above them, and the city below was glowing. 

“Oh, Poe!”

Poe chuckled, and then that chuckle devolved into a little giggle. “Do you like it or somethin’, Ben?” he asked.

“I love it. It’s amazing!”

“Yeah,” Poe said, and Ben saw the slightest of blushes cross his face. “I wanted you to see it, because I thought it was the coolest thing ever.” 

“You’re the coolest thing ever,” Ben had said. He had then dissolved into laughter, because even at eight, he had realized how dumb and starstruck he sounded. Yet, years later, he would look back on that moment and know it was the one where he’d fallen in love with Poe Dameron, who was actually the coolest thing ever. 


End file.
